It's Love?
by YvonneGraceC
Summary: How's Kanata going to confess to Miyu if she has a boyfriend? One shot story.


I don't know if you're supposed to say this is a good story though… but I'm trying my best! Do review and thanks for reading!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Story: **Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

**It's… Love?**

**Chapter 1**

She was the girl whom I didn't meet till she came and stood in front of my house. The feeling was familiar…

Yet, what is it?

It was years ago when I felt it. She was still the young little clumsy girl I ever met and she was with Mikan's younger brother. Carrying her things, I noticed she was being so happy with him. I didn't know how to react but all I remembered was my promise with Akira.

But why do I feel like I was jealous?

-----

"Earth to Saionji Kanata!"

"Huh?" I blinked and realized Miyu was waving her hand at me. "Sorry. I was thinking of something." Kanata replied, returning to eat his breakfast. "Well, usually you aren't like that, Kanata." Miyu spoke as she sipped her miso soup, looking at Kanata. "There's a change, so what?" I answered, crossing my arms as I watched her. "I was only saying, alright. Do you need to get so worked up?" She snapped slightly, glaring at him as she stood up and walked away.

This wasn't her.

Usually she would just sit down and continued to argue with me. But why this time she seemed to be avoiding me?

Wait… Why am I bothering so much about her?!

-----

"Ugh… I was just asking! Does he need to answer in an arrogant way?!" I talked to myself in my room as I stood in front of my mirror, combing my hair. Why must he be so annoying at this time? "Ugh, I can't be bothered with him. I need to go out with Mitsuki." I quickly changed into my casual clothes and head out of my room.

"Oi, Miyu! Where are you going?" Kanata stomped out of the kitchen room as he spoke. "None of your business, idiot." I wore my shoes and quickly head out.

"Why can't he change for once?! We're almost adults and why is his attitude the same as always?!" I spoke to myself again as I stomped on the pavement, fuming with anger. I shouldn't bother too much. I should stop being angry with him since I'm not his girlfriend or anything.

"Sorry Mitsuki! I'm late." I shouted from afar as I slowly got to him. "It's alright. I just got here." He smiled gently as he spoke. At least he's better than Kanata in this way. Mitsuki is my boyfriend whom I kept secret from my friends, including Kanata. I didn't want anyone to know.

He's been with me for at least 6 months already and he started studying after waiting for his results for a long time. He's currently studying at a good school while I had to wait for my results so I could go to a good school like his.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked, smiling at me again as he held my hand. "How about heading to Fantasy Park? I haven't been there for quite a long time already."

-----

Her boyfriend... is Mitsuki?

B-But… how?

I have been following the two of them ever since she got out of the house. I don't know why I'm doing this but seriously, I think I'm… angry? Like hello, they are holding hands like nobody's business!

I continued following them all the way to Fantasy Park when I remembered about Miyu following me when I was with Akira during the date. I thought she was upset but when I heard her asking me all those questions, I should have realized.

I had given her a present and I thought of it as nothing. Still, I should have realized… How I felt about her.

"Whoa! That was fun!" Miyu exclaimed as she sat on the bench with Mitsuki, stretching herself. "Glad you enjoyed it…" He replied, seemingly dizzy. "Are you OK? I'm sorry for dragging you to the roller coaster." She answered, sounding worried.

Great, I think I'm jealous already.

Not wanting to hear anymore of their conversations, I quickly sneaked away. Knowing that I'm far from them now, I sighed as I hid behind a tree. Why do I care so much about her?

-----

"Are you really OK?" I asked again, looking at him. "I-I'm really fine…" He replied, looking dizzy. "Don't force yourself… Rest for awhile and then we will just go home, alright?" I patted him, still worried about him. "Sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" I smiled, putting my hand behind his back. "Sorry for making you worry." He looked down as if guilty at what he had done. "It's OK… It's only natural that a girlfriend should worry about her boy." I sensed him tensed up at the moment I said girlfriend.

Why was he tensing up for no reason?

Getting out from Fantasy Park, Mitsuki was looking guilty. "What's wrong? Still feeling sick?" I asked, looking at him as we walked out from the amusement park. "Do you think… we are suit for each other?" He asked, not looking at me.

"H-Huh?" I replied feeling surprised as I looked at him. "I keep having the feeling you aren't secure… or am I the only one thinking too much?" He asked, now looking at me as he stopped in his tracks. I was surprised at what he said.

It was somehow true.

The moment I got together with Mitsuki, I never felt secure once. But I kept telling myself, I was thinking too much. "Are you feeling secure when you're with me?" Mitsuki asked again as he looked at me with his sad face. I hesitated to reply and I was too afraid at what I would say.

"I-I don't know…" I stuttered nervously. I hesitated again and walked away. "Miyu, don't give that answer. Can you… give me a firm answer?" I stopped at the moment he finished his sentence. "I'm sorry… I just want to know how you really feel."

Is he the one feeling insecure instead of me?

-----

I sat in my room, feeling really down.

Am I in love with her already?

No… It's impossible. Even if I fell for her, it would be only one-sided. I cannot fall for her no matter what. She wouldn't accept me anyways so I better not hold onto any hopes or anything.

"I'm home…" I got out of my room quickly and recognized the figure immediately. "W-Welcome home…" I answered as she removed her shoes. She quickly went to her room and head out with her clothes in her hand. "Oi! There's not enough hot water yet!" I quickly spoke. "There is at least a little, right?" She looked at me as if telling me she wasn't really bothered by it.

"O-Oh… OK."

-----

I was sitting in the tub, enjoying my hot bath. I then suddenly remembered what Mitsuki said before I came back home.

"_Think about it when you get back home, alright?" He held onto my hand, sounding quite sad. "I-I will…" I hesitated a while as he let go of my hand, leaving me as he head home._

"I should have known what he wanted to tell me…" I sighed, still thinking back. He wanted to know if being with him was really alright. After all, I had done all I could to forget Kanata. I left him 2 years ago to be on my own and then be with Mitsuki after that.

I had abandoned all hopes on Kanata.

I wanted to be with him but I was too tired handling all the obstacles just to be with him. I really gave up. I had cried in my room for like no reason and because of him, I broke down many times.

Being with Mitsuki could be one of the reasons I wanted to forget Kanata.

I got out of the tub and quickly changed into my sleeping clothes. I dried my hair as I brushed it slowly. _'I guess I had enough of a relationship. It's too tiring.'_ I thought as I continued to brush my hair slowly and then went to bed soon enough.

-----

Miyu was acting way TOO weird.

Yes, she was already acting like that since yesterday.

Miyu wasn't around the whole morning. But when I was in the kitchen, I realized she came back home. "Welcome home." I said without knowing as she made her way into the kitchen. I turned and found her eyes red and puffy.

S-She cried?

"M-Miyu, what happened?" I asked as I cleaned my hands and quickly made my way towards her. She put her head on her crossed hands as she lied on the table. "I-I'm fine…." She buried her face in her hands, not wanting me to look at her. "You're not. Come on, don't cry." I put my hand on her head as my hand held onto my chin, putting my whole arm on the table.

She was crying softly, not looking up as she stayed in her position. She's always this cute when she's crying. I then went up to her and brought her to my chest to let her cry. She refused but I allowed her to stay in my embrace as I pat her slightly on the back. "I'm always here for you, Miyu." I spoke and I cradled her slightly in my embrace. "W-Why…?"

I sighed and smiled slightly. "Because… I love you."

I felt her lips on my chest forming a smile and she suddenly spoke, "I love you too."

-----

Why didn't he tell me sooner?

Why now?

"Why…" I paused as I buried my face in his chest. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I continued as I was on the verge of tears. He sighed softly as he suddenly hugged me tighter. "I didn't dare to you that… The time wasn't right…" He answered as he held me tight. "So... now's the right time?" I chuckled slightly. "I-I guess so…"

"Silly Kanata." I said as we pulled away from the hug. "That's why you love me, isn't it?" He smirked as our faces got closer. "Well… I guess so…"

"I love you, idiot."

"I love you too, moron."


End file.
